Becoming Parents
by Theressa
Summary: Ritsuka finds four-year-old Mizuki in an alley on a rainy evening. He takes Mizuki to Soubi's house and later finds out that Mizuki's parents have moved away and left Mizuki behind. Mizuki is soon adopted by Soubi and Ritsuka! Rated M for later chapters!
1. A Raining Evening

Becoming Parents

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

"Just ten minutes ago, it was bright with no signs of clouds, so why the hell is it raining like cats and dogs?!" asked an annoyed raven-haired boy, running through an alley with puddles of water everywhere he stepped.

The raven-haired boy continued to run despite he was getting his pants wet. H e had a curfew to keep and if broke his seven o' clock curfew, there would be hell to pay. At the moment, it was 20 minutes before seven o' clock.

Thunderous roars and flashing light started to invade the dark sky. The boy jumped when he heard the first boom. The raven-haired teenager began to run faster.

'Come on, Ritsuka, pull it together. A little thunder shouldn't scare me! I'm in high school and been through years of abuse. I shouldn't be scared like a little kid.' He thought to himself, beginning to run out of air in his lungs.

"Oh god! I think I'm going to pass out!" exclaimed Ritsuka, slowly pausing to a stop.

Ritsuka had finally stopped running and was resting, huffing for air. That is until he heard soft crying and sniffling. Ritsuka searched around, his eye darting around the alley for the small sounds.

"Mo-mommy." Mumbled a voice of a child.

Ritsuka located where the crying was coming from. He cautiously stepped forward to a damped TV box. H peered around the box, but found nothing.

"St-stop, mommy! You're hurting me!" cried the voice loudly, causing Ritsuka to jump with a gasp.

Ritsuka decided to just leave whoever it was cry, alone, but what he heard hit dangerously close to home.

"Mommy, please, stop! I'm bleeding and my arm hurts." Cried the trembling voice which made the raven-haired boy grow worried.

"Excuse me W-where are you?" asked Ritsuka, but when he received no answer, he decided to do a trick that he was tricked into by a blond adult he had fallen in love with.

"Look! It's your mother and she looks really mad!" he yelled and suddenly, a boy popped out of the damped box.

"She found me! She's going to kill me! I-I don't want to go to the hospital again!" the boy screamed, tumbling out of the box and landing on his face, scraping his arms. "The doctors are going to ask questions and mommy's going to get mad! I can't die! Not now! I haven't found my big sister yet!"

Ritsuka rushed to the boy whose tears were mixed with the thunder's rain. The boy had light brown hair with a touch of blond that reached his shoulders and chocolate brow eyes that almost looked black. He had some girly features, but Ritsuka was able to tell it was a boy. The child also wore a sweatshirt that was many sizes too big with black short tights. He also had band-aids covering his face and some on his neck. He also had a piercing on his left ear. Ritsuka took notes about the boy's condition.


	2. A Child Named Mizuki

**Chapter Two**

Ding-dong-ding-dong. Dong-ding-ding-dong.

The bell rang all through out the one bedroom apartment. And inside the one bedroom was an earless blond adult, painting a butterfly with the colors black, blue, purple and white for the wings and black for the body. For the background, the butterfly rested on a blinding bright pink rose and beyond the flower were different shades and lights for green.

Ding-dong-ding-dong. Dong-ding-ding-dong.

The bell rang again and much to the blond adult's dismay, it did not stop until he stopped his painting project and pushed himself off the ground. And when until he stopped his painting project and pushed himself off the ground. And when the ringing stopped for a few minutes, so he thought it was okay to go back to painting. Then, long-haired adult jolted when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his back pants' packet. He fished it out and answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" he automatically said, beginning to paint in his butterfly, but he used one hand to hold his phone up to his ear and the other to trace the painted area, fearing that he might mess up if he used only one hand.

"Open the damn door, Soubi." Ordered an irritated voice. "It's cold, wet and there are thunderous booms."

"Ritsuka? That was you at the door?" asked Soubi, jumping up from the floor and rushing to the front door with Ritsuka still on the other line.

"Hold on, Mizuki." Soubi heard Ritsuka whisper over the phone and behind the door.

Soubi unlocked the door and twisted the door knob and found two damped children; one was an earless Ritsuka and the other was a toddler around three or four-years-old with cat-ears laid back against the child's light brown hair with a bit of blond. Ritsuka was holding the soaked child in his arms, supporting the child's back and the child sitting on Ritsuka's arm.

"Ritsuka . . . You're holding a child. I know we didn't have protective sex, but you're a boy. And why didn't you say anything? You can't possibly take care of a kid by yourself. You're just in you're first year of high school." Worriedly said Soubi as Ritsuka entered the warm house that smelt like fresh cigarette smoke and paint.

Ritsuka's face was tainted with a light blush, his body becoming hot under his clothes. "Sh-shut up! He's not my kid! I found him in the alley I usually take to get home." He explained, sitting the wet boy on Soubi's couch in the living room and taking a towel that Soubi was handing him.

Ritsuka took the towel, saying thank you and started to rub and dry the shivering dirty-blond haired boy. Soubi frowned, but then gave into a defeating sigh. He had originally given the towel to Ritsuka to dry himself, but instead, Ritsuka used it on the dirty blond-haired child.

"Aside from that stupid comment . . ." Ritsuka turned his head around to glare at Soubi, but then turned his attention towards the cat-eared toddler. "I want to get to know Mizuki some more. I'm worried about him." Admitted the raven-haired teenager.

"Why should you care about him and . . . Are you sure it's a boy? It looks like a girl. Did you already check?" asked the blond adult, staring closely to the small child on the couch and then he looked away, walking to his bedroom and returning to Ritsuka and Mizuki with another towel in his hand. "Why are you sexually molesting a child during a rainy evening? You could have been arrested if the police caught you." He answered, smirking.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes at Soubi's stupid, perverted jokes. "I didn't do anything bad to him. I just knew he was a boy . . . And he conformed that he was a boy."

"He stripped in front of you and he showed you his little, growing dick? Is that what he did?" questioned Soubi and next thing he knew, his face was slapped with a wet towel.

"One of these days, Soubi! One of these days . . ." Ritsuka growled, picked the boy off the couch and carried the small child to Soubi's bathroom. "Don't use the water! I'm going to take a bath with Mizuki!" Ritsuka said from the bathroom.

* * *

_Please, review!_

_Your comments are important to me!_


	3. A Bubble Bath with a Spell

_Thank you __Gone and Forgoten __and __Pisces __for reviewing my stories!_

_Please, read and review some more and encourage others to read and review my stories! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"Mizuki, do you want a bubble bath?" asked Ritsuka as he turned the water on, filling the tub with warm water and turning to Mizuki to take the child's wet clothes off before he caught a cold.

"Bubble . . . bath? What's that, Mama Ritsuka?" Mizuki looked at the older boy with big innocent eyes that read that he went through more than a four-year-old child should endure.

Ritsuka sighed in defeat, but smiled gently down at the half naked boy. "Mizuki, why are you all of a sudden calling me 'Mama Ritsuka'? You have a real mother back home, don't you?"

Mizuki's cat-ears fell against his blondish-brown hair. Ritsuka noticed that the boy's eyes were the same color as his, but now they were devoured by black. The same shade of sad, lonely black he saw when he found Mizuki in the alley.

'Biological eye color: lavender, but changes to black when upset and gloomy.' Ritsuka made a note about the change of colors in Mizuki's eyes in his head.

"Mizuki . . . I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it would . . . have a big affect on you." Apologetically whispered Ritsuka, stripping the last clothes Mizuki wore and gathered all the wet clothes and piled them up in a corner of the bathroom.

As Ritsuka piled the clothes in the corner, Mizuki began to move his lips and words came out, but very quietly. "Mama doesn't like me. She said my big sister loved me the most out of our whole family. Papa said it's the only reason why my big sister still lived with Mama and Papa. Mama hates me because I'm a demon who stole Akira away . . . Akira ran away about two years ago, but I still see her here and there. Now and then."

Ritsuka was clearly impressed with Mizuki's influence to speak undoubtedly well. He probably talked at a third or fourth grade level as well as read and write. Yes, the impressed teenager was awed and he just gawked, staring at Mizuki before saying, "You're very mature for a child of your age."

Mizuki looked up at Ritsuka and gasped softly to himself. He saw Ritsuka's concern face mixed with awe, but saw more of the concern feeling in Ritsuka's lilac eyes. He was causing trouble for Ritsuka and that was the last thing he wanted to do, so he quickly changed the subject. "Mama Ritsuka, what's it feel like to have a bubble bath?" his expression enliven with his cat-ears sticking up, twitching a bit with excitement.

RITSUKA'S POINT OF VIEW

Mizuki and I have a lot in common, but we should not. It is not okay for a four-year-old to be afraid of his mother, but most of all, a mother should not hate her child.

"Mizuki . . ." you shouldn't . . ." I began, but stopped before I said anything that might have made him cry. I want him to be loved, to feel like his is important so that is why Soubi and I shall love him. "You shouldn't stand there! Let's get you in the bathtub, okay? And soon enough, you'll know how it feels to be in a bubble bath!' I told him, grinning with him. Then, I scooped him up into my arms and got into the tub with him while still wearing my clothes.

For now, I have to keep him happy, but I will have to know who he really is, where he lives and question him about his private life. Questions like why was he in the alley all alone? Why are you afraid off your mother? Where did you get those bruises and cuts I saw on his body and on his face? Who is your older sister? Then, after I have all the answers I need, I have to take him home otherwise his parents will report him as a kidnapped child.

"Wow. The bubbles are pretty." Mizuki exclaimed, cupping a hand full of bubbles and then blowing it. Afterwards, he looked up at me and asked, "Mama Ritsuka, you want to see a magic trick?"

I nodded, smiling in improvement and he grinned, widening his smile even more. Next, he began and my eyes grew big, disbelief overwhelming my mind. I could not believe what was happening!

"Bubbles of the seas,

Float to the skies,

Like little butterflies!

Invade the air like bees,

And let us see!

I command thee to rise!"

All the bubbles that was in the bathtub with us slowly raised from the water and turned into butterflies! The butterflies fluttered to the top of the ceiling, but then the butterflies transformed into bees! I gasped and held onto Mizuki, but I noticed that the bees were not doing anything. They were merely hovering around the ceiling then the bees turned back into butterflies then back into bubbles.

"See? It's pretty and magical!' I heard Mizuki say. I could imagine Mizuki's satisfying smile on his lips, but all I could do was stand there, shocked.

"A . . . a spell?" I looked down to meet Mizuki gaze. "You can cast spells . . . just like Soubi?"

Mizuki tilted his head to the side, his golden-auburn hair soaked and dripping water down his. "Spells? Aren't they magic trick? I got the magic words from TV when I was watching a man with a big, long black hat and a black cap wearing white gloves. Not all his magic words worked when I said them. I wanted to do the magic trick where he pulled a bunny out of his hat!" he said, but I did not answer him. I was still too stunned, learning that Mizuki could cast spells.

Knock-knock.

"Ritsuka, are you okay in there?" I heard Soubi calling from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I . . . I don't know, Soubi." I whispered, realizing I did not have the energy to speak up. "I don't know anything anymore."

* * *

_Have any questions about the stories or want to see a few of your ideas on my stories?_

_Please, send me a private message or post it up as a review and I shall make it happen!_

_Thank you! _


	4. Soubi's Thoughts

_Thank you for those of you who have added my story to their favorites list. _

_Honestly, I thought this story was going to be boring. . ._

_Please, I would like it if you reviewed too!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

SOUBI'S POINT OF VIEW

This was the last thing I wanted. I did not intend to anger Ritsuka. I was merely toying with him, but I thought he would order me to stop. Honestly, I was not aware of my limits at teasing. Aside from that, why did Ritsuka have a child with him?

"Ritsuka, you're not sexually attracted to this child, are you?" I asked out loud, knowing Ritsuka could not hear me from the bathroom while I sat on the ground of my bedroom, deciding if I should paint again or end it for tonight.

I sighed in frustration, my chest becoming tight. I wanted Ritsuka in my arms, not in the bath with that brat. Just thinking of this Mizuki child was making me angry. People may ask why and I would simply say, "I hate children older younger than Ritsuka."

Yes, I know it was wrong to want to say something like that, but it is true. I like children the same age as Ritsuka, but older children get annoying too. I do not have any mature friends around my age. It seems like I either hate people or they annoy me. Ritsuka is the only person I like . . . No, he is a God and I happen to be a loyal slave. However, I have fallen in love with him and I know he has fallen in love with me.

"Mizuki, Ritsuka's mine so you can't have him. He and I belong together and I'm not going to have a stupid four-year-old get in the way." I said, creating a deadly atmosphere. Then I forgot he was in the bathtub with my Ritsuka. "Crap! That parentless child is dead!" I declared jumping to my feet and rushing out of my bedroom.

I arrived to my destined location where Ritsuka was with that hateful child. I stood in front of a door that looked like any other door in my small apartment. The bathroom door was where I was and in the other side of the door was my Loveless Ritsuka with that god damn kid!

"Mama doesn't like me. She said my big sister loved me the most out of our whole family. Papa said it's the only reason why my big sister still lived with Mama and Papa. Mama hates me because I'm a demon who stole Akira away . . . Akira ran away about two years ago, but I still see her here and there. Now and then." I heard Mizuki say.

He was probably telling Ritsuka why he was out during the evening without somebody was with him. Then, I started to wonder . . .? Was he kidnapped and then he was able to escape? Did he get separated from his parents? No, that could not be possible. He said his mother hated him. Who knows?

I smiled softly, my expression changing to a kinder mood. Then, I whispered, "Serves you right, you damn brat. Ritsuka's mine. I agree with your mother. You are demon and now that you have won your sister, you are trying to steal Ritsuka from me, but I will not let you. I fucken hate you, Mizuki. I am going kill you."

All of a sudden, a light shock went through my body, attacking my blood cells. Something was wrong with Ritsuka. There would only be shocks like these when Ritsuka was in shock. There was something wrong with him and I bet this was all Mizuki's doing! I knocked on the door and asked, "Ritsuka? Are you okay in there?"

* * *

_Isn't Soubi the best parent you could ask for?_

_Don't worry, he will aboslutely fall in love with Mizuki . . . _

_But not that way. A_

_s a son, you sick people! _

_What are you thinking?_


	5. Ritsuka's Thoughts

_Here is chapter five of Becoming Parents!_

_Enjoy and review!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

RITSUKA'S POINT OF VIEW

A spell? As in the same spells that Soubi cast with words to damage a Fighter Unit? That type of spells? Those very spells that sound so sweet and harmless as he speaks them, but turns out the words could kill the other team?

"Mama Ritsuka . . ." I gasped as Mizuki called my name. I stared down at the child, finding it hard to keep my vision clear. "The man outside the door is calling for you. He sounds worried and angry at the same time. Can you calm him down?" he asked the most stupid question I have heard all day!

"Mizuki, at the moment, I cannot do anything to calm Soubi down. I have to calm down first, but that is easier said than done." I responded, panicking because it was true what he was saying. Soubi was at the door, banging at it and yelling my name and demanding that I opened the door.

It was kind of hard to imagine Soubi could freak out like that. Usually, he was calm and collected no signs of breaking in a panic. I had never seen him like this except for the time Seimei showed up and revealed himself that he was still alive and breathing. Poor Soubi was shaken up and confused because Seimei was still alive and he feared him. That is right. The reason Soubi obeyed Seimei and disobeyed me was because I had no power of him like Seimei did.

– Start of Flashback –

"It's my fault? How is it my fault?" I hissed at Youji, his hair grew longer over the three years we have known each other. Next to Youji was Natsou with his hair a bit straighter than how it was three years ago. But when they told me it was my fault that I did not take responsibility; not instructing orders to Soubi and having no power over him, I flipped. "That's stupid! I can't control him! He's not a dog! This can't be my fault!"

"But it is, you idiot! You're showing too much weakness and dogs need a strong master! Soubi couldn't find that supportive strength in you and it so happen to be Seimei still had jurisdiction – power – over his dog." Explained Youji with a dead serious face with Natsou nodded in agreement.

I merely growled when Youji referred Soubi to a dog when I had just said he was not one.

"Soubi's not a damn dog!" I repeated, more harshly. "He can think for himself! He shouldn't need someone to tell him how to do things or how to live life!"

"Yes, he does! Soubi was raised to obey like an obedient dog! If you haven't notice, Soubi can't stand on two legs by himself if he doesn't have a master to order him, then you really are an idiot!" Youji yelled back to me.

At that very moment, I was so angry that I grabbed the closest thing to me – unfortunately for Youji, it turned out to be a hard back cover dictionary – and threw it to his face. He jumped up to his feet, crying and bitching that it hurt, and I stormed out of the room as he screamed and Natsou tried to ease his pain.

– End of Flashback –

I finally found my sanity, my head cleared up. I got up from the bathtub – Honestly, I do not remember slipping into the tub with Mizuki – and slide on light lavender colored bathrobe. Then, I walked step by step to the door where Soubi was pounding away like a mad man. However, before I open the door, I turned to look at Mizuki and grinned.

"Mizuki, can you finish bathing by yourself? Mama Ritsuka's going to work her charms to calm Papa Soubi." I said and he smiled back at me, nodding his head slightly. Then I unlocked the door and opened it to find Soubi grabbing hold off me and asking me, "Are you okay?"

"Hush up, Soubi. Let's talk in your bedroom." I sternly ordered.

Once I had given the order, Soubi calmed down and did what I told him to do. I was about to follow Soubi to his bedroom, leaving the bathroom door open half way when I heard Mizuki call out, "Good luck, Mama Ritsuka, with Papa Soubi!"

Soubi stopped in his tracks and stared at me with a puzzled expression. "What did he just call me?" he asked.

My lips curved up into a smiled as I motioned Soubi to continue walking.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Do you like it?_


	6. Confession Time

_Here is chapter six of Becoming Parents._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"Why the hell did that brat call me 'Papa Soubi'? I'm not being his father. I don't want anything to do with him. I don't like him." Confessed Soubi, feeling a bit guilty for saying that, but he was merely speaking. "And you can't become his parent. He has his own parents. We have to find his real parents."

Ritsuka started sadly at the blond-haired adult. He felt hurt and he wanted to cry, but he was not sure what Soubi said that hurt him. Was it "I don't want anything to do with him."? Maybe when Soubi said "you can't become parent He has his own parents. We have to find his real parent."

"Ritsuka . . . He has real parents who will worry about him and you have your mother. I don't think she will like the idea of you bringing home a child. And he can't stare here with me because I don't know how to take care of toddlers. He needs his parents." Interjected Soubi and that is what Ritsuka realized.

Ritsuka sighed heavily and flopped onto the man's bed. He fell backwards onto the bed, and then he rolled to his side and said, "His parents are abusive and his older sister is gone. He can't go back home."

Soubi stared at the slumped figure lying on his bed before he spoke. "Exactly what the hell did he tell you?" asked Soubi, thinking it was about time he acted like an adult.

The older male climbed onto the bed, lurking on top of the small male underneath him. Sadly, that was a bad move because Ritsuka looked defenseless and eatable. He was also still wearing the robe that was slowly slipping off, revealing Ritsuka's supple skin. Usually, Soubi would take this chance to seduce the teenager and if he was lucky, he could get Ritsuka into the mood for sex.

The blond man fought himself from attacking the boy. "Ritsuka, tell me . . ." an idea popped up in his head. "Or we could have sex. Right here, right now."

"Pervert." Ritsuka grumbled quietly, but thought it was best to talk. "From what Mizuki has told me so far, he was hurt mentally and emotionally. He was probably hurt physically, as well." Ritsuka stared at the wall, not wanting to look Soubi in the eye.

Soubi's eyes soften, but his face grew as sad as Ritsuka's did. His fingers ran through teen's hair, comforting the sad raven-haired boy.

"Ritsuka . . ." softly called out Soubi to his young lover's name that sent a shiver through the boy's body.

"Mizuki shouldn't be going through that. It's child abuse. No child his age should go through that. Why don't people stop child abuse?" asked the lavender-eyed boy, gripping onto the blanket sheets, biting down on his lip so he could prevent himself from crying.

SOUBI'S POINT OF VIEW

Ritsuka is right. Children should not go through abuse, but why does he not see he is going through the same thing? Mizuki is not the only one who is being abused by his parents. Ritsuka is also being hurt by his mother and . . . I was once myself.

"Ritsuka, stop it." I told him as he cut the bottom lip. The blood was oozing out from his injured lip and formed into a ball. Then, the ball of blood slid down Ritsuka's lip, sliding down to his rosy cheek since he was lying on his side and not looking at Soubi. "Please, Ritsuka, stop it."

Ritsuka continued to ignore my pleading and deepened his biting, causing more blood to flood and race down to his blood-stained cheek. The sight of blood should not affect me because I was supposed to have no emotions. I was raised to not show my emotions. However, seeing Ritsuka bleed made me worried, but worse of all, if he continues to bite himself, I will panic.

I asked Ritsuka to stop, but he kept on ignoring me. That was it! I asked nicely and he pretended to not notice the words that came out of my lips. He is doing the exact same thing he did when he was 13 when he finally realized I actually did love him. He avoided me and he is doing the same thing. He knows, but he continues to act like the weak 12-year-old he was when I first met him. I was going to make him stop, but . . . Now the question is will I be able to have to guts to make him stop?

I no longer like to make him angry, but I have to admit that he does look cute when he is angry. So what did I do to him to make him stop? This is what I did to him.

* * *

_If you read it, now you have to review it._

_PLEASE!_

_Thank you! _


	7. Mizuki Wishes Ritsuka Good Luck

**Chapter Seven**

Mizuki just got out of the bathtub and was drying himself with a towel that he found that he believed that Ritsuka left for him. He smiled as he imagined Ritsuka "working his charm" on Soubi. Mizuki giggled at the sight of it.

"Good luck, Mama Ritsuka." Softly said Mizuki, smiling happily and his eyes soften.

Mizuki's happy moment did not last long as he looked at the tub of water. He pulled the plug that was used to cover the drainer. He listened as the water from the tub went down the drain. Usually, Mizuki did not like the sound of water because whenever his mother was angry, she would throw harsh words and dump a bucket of boiling hot water or freezing cold water on him.

Mizuki shivered violently for a second. Memories of his real parents started to fill his thoughts and they were not good memories. His mother was abusive and crazy while his father . . . Mizuki's father did things much more horrible and his mother would not care. So whenever he was with his father, he made sure he was never alone with the man and if he was. . . There was no stopping what was going to happen to poor Mizuki.

After the sound of water disappeared, Mizuki refocused, ripping himself from his memories. He searched around the bathroom to see if Ritsuka had set any clothes for him to wear. Sure enough, Ritsuka left the kid with something to wear. Mizuki smiled once more. He ran up to where the clothes were left. He grabbed it and he noticed something. It smelt like strawberries and flowers with a hint of mint. Mizuki recognized this sweet smell. The smell belonged to Ritsuka. Mizuki giggled because he was not really a big fan of strawberries because of his father, but he liked it in this case.

"W-Wait, Soubi! Don't l-lick me there while t-touching me down th-there. S-stop it, please! M-Mizuki might hear!" Mizuki caught Ritsuka's voice shuttering then he heard Soubi chuckle.

"Then I suggest you keep quiet and let me do away with your body." Mizuki noticed Soubi's reply sounded different. In Mizuki's ears, it sounded like Ritsuka worked his charm!

"Hooray for Mama Ritsuka! She did it!" cheered Mizuki, throwing his arms up in the air, rejoicing for Ritsuka, but then he innocently wondered, 'What are they doing? Mama Ritsuka sounds like she's in trouble.'

Quickly, Mizuki slipped on a white shirt. It felt comfortable on his skin and then he noticed that the shirt fitted like a dress. He smiled gently. Oddly enough, Mizuki liked dressing like a girl. He even looked like a girl because of his shoulder-length hair and how he talked. However, he did not understand why or how he started to wear girl clothes.

"S-stupid! D-don't l-lick me d-down there! S-stop, Soubi!" Cried Ritsuka from Soubi's bedroom, moaning and huffing and that was when Mizuki began to worry. The small child was getting the idea that his Papa Soubi was hurting Mama Ritsuka and in a way, the four-year-old was some what right. Soubi was hurting Ritsuka's pride and his image of a good role model for Mizuki.

"Mama Ritsuka, are you okay?" worriedly asked Mizuki, slowly walking out of the bathroom.

"W-wait, Soubi. Ahhh! I-I'm going to c-cum!" exclaimed Ritsuka and Mizuki jolted, sensing that Ritsuka was in trouble so he ran to the bedroom where he heard Ritsuka's voice. Mizuki, slowly, creaked open the door and found Ritsuka completely naked while Soubi was licking Ritsuka down there!

* * *

_Yeah, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter._

_However, this is the last chapter that will be short._

_After this, the chapters are going to get longer._

_My plan is to end this story at chapter 10 and . . ._

_I'm almost there!_

_So wish me luck!_

_Please, do not forget to review!_

_Thank you!_


	8. Caught Red Handed

**Chapter Eight**

SOUBI'S POINT OF VIEW

Ritsuka was always so cute when I did this kind of stuff to him, especially when there were people near by. He would try to stop himself from moaning and slow his panting because he did not want anyone to find out what was happing to him. However, I wanted to hear his voice and if someone saw us, I would simply erase their memory of what happened.

"S-stop, a-already, Soubi, I give up. It's not the time to be acting this way." Ritsuka huffed, his body quivering underneath my body, weakened after making him cum and scream in pure bliss.

"No," was my answer to him and he whimpered in response, but I knew he was begging for more.

Ritsuka finally gave up on resisting my desires and at the same time, I had awakened his desires, too. So, there he lay, on my bed with his legs spread out. I had a pretty good view from between Ritsuka's legs and that made me want him even more. Ritsuka's hands were hiding his blushing face while his chest rose up and down, rapidly. It was probably because he was panting.

I stared at Ritsuka's flushed face. It was simply breath-taking to look at this 15-year-old's body. Ritsuka was not even fully grown; but was still very attracted to him. It was merely because I liked his personality. He was nothing like the immature children around his age. Yes, I was always attracted to Ritsuka ever since the first day we met.

At the time, Ritsuka was a 12-year-old who denied my love over and over again. He told me that he did not like when someone told him that they loved him. Let it be someone who admired him, who was in love with him, or who loved him as a friend, but he still hated to hear it.

"S-Soubi . . ." Ritsuka cried out my name in a soft voice that only encouraged me to continue my assault on his body, but . . . I did nothing to him. I only gazed at his body. "S-stop staring a-at me."

I chuckled at how innocent Ritsuka could still be at times like these despite the fact that he was no longer a virgin and we had fought – and won – many Spell Battles. Then, I smirked, saying, "Why should I? I'm an artist so I need to find inspiration for my artwork and the only subject I have found so far is a turned on 15-year-old boy named Ritsuka," while I closed in on him, my arms on both sides of his head, his hands trapped by my hands.

Ritsuka quickly turned his face away from mine, making me sad he did not want to look at me, but then I saw his face glow red from embarrassment. I was amazed at how much Ritsuka could blush. I could have sworn that it was impossible to blush as much as Ritsuka did. He might even hold a world record with all the blushing he had done.

"Hey, Ritsuka," Ritsuka was going to mad when I ask him this question, but it would be worth the effort. "Is your body hot?"

Ritsuka's eyes gasped at this question and then he turned to look at me. His eyes we hissing violently at me, but his blushing face made me smile. "W-what kind of a q-question is that, s-stupid?"

"That was a simple 'yes or no' question, Ritsuka." I answered, my smile growing more seductive. "Well, Ritsuka? Is your body hot or do you want me to find out on my own?"

I did not even let him answer as I released on of his hand so my hand could venture down to his crotch.

RITSUKA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Soubi, n-no, don't y-you dare! D-don't touch . . . Not there! M-Mizuki . . . He'll h-hear!" I tried to yell at him; however, he reduced my voice to moaning and cracking as he pumped my length, his warm skin against mine that was burning.

"Do you want this, Ritsuka? You must want it as much as I want to do it if you're doing nothing to stop me." Soubi whispered, loosening my hands, but still not releasing them.

I was about to protest, but I was cut off when he gave my length a harsh squeeze. The way he squeezed my length made me cry a sharp note, like lightning being shot like an arrow through my head. Then, the damn bastard rubbed my small manhood lightly, messaging it as if he was apologizing.

"Jerk!" I squeaked. My eyes were shut tight, causing the tears to descend down my cheek, prove that it was painful and Soubi should not do that eve again if he knew what was good for him.

I still had my eyes closed, refusing to open them up for Soubi when I felt his lips pressed against mine. Then, I thought to myself, _how could I stay mad at him? He's the one I love, _but that kiss just made every bad feeling go away. It was like his kisses were spells. Spells created to erase unnecessary feelings and replace them with love for Soubi.

Then, unexpectedly, Soubi pulled away from the kiss and when I opened my eyes, a blush creeping up to my face, I saw that Soubi was not looking at me, but rather at something else. I followed his gaze and found Mizuki standing at the door, wearing one of my shirts that I gave him to wear with a shocked expression as if he just witnessed Soubi shooting me with a gun, blood splattered everywhere on the bed and the plain white walls. Then, it literally slapped me!

"Mizuki!" I yelled and I was finally able to push Soubi with, surprisingly, one hand, but he did not fall that far that I had anticipated.

"I'm sowwy!" Mizuki cried and then he rushed away from the door, using the shirt I gave him to wipe away the tears.

"Mizuki! No, don't run away. Please, Mizuki wait!" I called for him, but he did not come back. Instead, I heard the front door open and then slammed shut! "Mizuki! Soubi, you idiot! Hurry up and get changed and follow Mizuki. No! That's an order!"

Immediately, Soubi jumped up, got dressed and dashed out to follow Mizuki. It took me a while to change, especially with Soubi being here because he tends to hide my clothes so that I could stay naked or wear one of his shirts. So I would have to catch up later.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! _

_I lost interest in this story for awhile._

_Then, I reread the reviews I got and . . ._

_I was inspired to write more!_

_So here you go!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Thank you!_


	9. Abandoned in the Rain

**Chapter Nine**

SOUBI'S POINT OF VIEW

Why do I have to go after the brat? I do not even want to get involved with the kid, but an order is an order. And I do not plan on disobeying Ritsuka because if I recall correctly, this is the first time he has actually given me an order he knows I will follow. So I will do as he says, even though I really do not want to find the kid.

"Mizuki, where are?" I asked myself, actually trying to find where Mizuki went and this is what I have to say about the kid. "He's good at running away. He's fast on his feet."

He is fast, but I am faster and I know this town inside out. I will be able to find him. It might not be as easy to find him like it is with Ritsuka, but I will find him. I have to find him if I want Ritsuka to be happy and . . . There is something I want to ask him about, but I hated the fact that I suddenly was interested in this brat. Oh well, there is nothing I can do now, so I continued to run, searching for the runaway boy in the rain. It was a hard task to do becuase Mizuki was fast on his feet, despite being a short little brat. However, I knew where he was. I placed a tracking spell on the boy and I was surprised at how far the blond-haired child got to. In mintues, I would be there, too.

My cell phone started beeping, which irritated me, but I knew who was calling. "Soubi, where are you going? Have you found Mizuki, yet?"Ritsuka asked from the other line.

"No, but I know where he is." I told him, turning right and nearly getting ran over by a car that beeped at me.

"Soubi, what was that?" I smiled. I loved it when Ritsuka worried about me, and I finally got his attention agian.

"It's nothing Just a car that almost ran me over."

"Are you okay?" I could see Ritsuka's expression. It was probably the same expression he always wore when he was worried about me, but he tried to hide it by pretending to be angry with me.

"I'm fine, Ritsuka." I reassured him and I knew that he felt at ease when he softly called me an idiot.

"Okay, but how do you know where he is?" Damn, now Mizuki has his attention again. Why the hell is Mizuki so important to him now? I should be first in his heart, but I feel like . . . I was being tossed away, just like Seimei did to me.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka's mine. I will not share him with anyone. I have been through so much with this boy that I have to admit that I have become possessive of him.

"I placed a tracking spell on Mizuki." I did not want to talk about Mizuki. I did not want anything to do with him. I want Ritsuka all to myself. Is that too much to ask for?

"When did you do that?" I smiled, remebering when I placed the spell on him.

"The minute you waked in with him."

There was a short silence from Ritsuka before he answered. "Why did you place the spell on him when I walked in with him? He didn't pose as a threat or anything. He's only a kid, Soubi."

I took a big breathe and said, "I don't like it."

"You don't like what?" Ritsuka asked, confused by my answer, but I didn't want to answer. Luckily, I found Mizuki standing in front of a house that had a poster board with big, bold, red letters. The sign read, "FOR SALE".

"I found him, Ritsuka." I soon told him how to get here, giving him clear directions, but when he found the address and our eyes met, he asked again.

"What is it that you don't like?" Ritsuka's face was flushed and panting, tired from running, despite that it had been running minutes ago.

"His parents moved away." I told him, ignoring the subject for now and turning to stare at Mizuki.

Mizuki seemed so sad and lost when he saw the sign. I had to admit that he was smarter than the average brat. Mizuki knew what happened. He knew his parents no longer lived there, but where did they go? Why wasn't he with them if they were going to move. As if he read my thought, he answered my questions.

"They really did leave without me. Mama said she didn't want me anymore and she scared me away from the house. I thought she was lying when she said she was going. I didn't want her to go." Mizuki's voice cracked. His shoulders slumped and his cat-ears were trembling and flat against his head. I kind of knew how he felt.

"Ritsuka, let me talk to him. Can you go home? I'll bring him back to my place. I'll call you afterwards." Ritsuka nodded and turned back, walking back to his house. Then, I proceeded towards Mizuki.

* * *

**Okay, I lost interest in this story.**

**So, I'm gong to hurry up and finish writing the story.**

**I'll try to have this story done by the end of November.**

**Okay, if you, go ahead and review, but I don't care.**

**However, if I get more than 20 reviews, I'll re-write the story.**

**Also, if I do get 20 reviews, I might write a second story.**

**Just tell me if you want a second story and I shall give it to you!**


End file.
